1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nebulizer delivery devices and, more specifically, to a toy like device to augment the delivery of medication to pediatric patients such as young children and toddlers comprising a toy like housing having a compartment for a nebulizer in communication with an egress port. Also provided is a carrying case correlated with the toy and including storage for instrumental elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other nebulizer delivery devices are designed for the same purpose as the present invention. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 165,799 issued to Daniels on Jul. 20, 1875.
Another patent was issued to Leon on Apr. 16, 1918 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,079. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,096 was issued to Drews on Oct. 10, 1978 and still yet another patent was issued on Sep. 29, 1981 to Kistler as U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,688.
Another patent was issued to Takahashi et al. on May 17, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,281. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,063 was issued to Corey on Sep. 8, 1998. Another patent was issued to Kawasaki on Dec. 29, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,002 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 9, 1999 to Murchie U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,131.
Another patent was issued to Buisson on Oct. 15, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,928. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,571 was issued to Watt on Jun. 17, 2003. Another was issued to Butler on Oct. 15, 1998 as PCT Patent No. WO 98/44974 and still yet another was issued on 2 Oct. 2003 to Bacon as PCT Patent No. WO 03/080161.